


Just a little holiday

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Bonfire Party on the Kent Farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little holiday

They’d been planning it for weeks, they’d just waited for the right time. With the proper plans, that meant that whenever the opportunity came, they could jump on it. 

This was their opportunity.

With a couple days of holiday from school, this was one time where they weren’t going to be called by their mentors, or the team. Cyborg and Starfire had both agreed, and assured all of them, that they deserved a true holiday. None of them had been sure, it seemed like a crazy idea at first - after all, when did superheroes ever have a holiday? But they’d been reminded that though they were heroes, they were still teenagers - they had been careful not to call them kids - and that teenagers could still enjoy times to themselves. They could have social lives every now and again.

Remembering what this meant, it was easy for the team’s trio to agree. They’d left without so much as another word. Kon flying off, Bart speeding off and seeming as if he practically disappeared, while Tim just smirked and turned to take a more conventional way of departure. Their sudden agreement and eager departure left the others baffled. 

“Well that was odd.” Raven was the first to speak as she looked after them, an eyebrow raised.

Cassie was frowning, eyes narrowed a bit. “Guess they had a date.” She seemed at least a bit disappointed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Aw man! But I wanna-”

“Come on BB, I got a new game with our names on it.” Cyborg cut him off before he got too heartbroken over the missed “bro time”. No one could really get between the Three Musketeers. 

——————

They’d had one destination, and each of them had gotten there their own way. But by the time they arrived, they were back in their civvies. Bart was the first one to arrive of course, but they’d already known he would be. It wasn’t as if the fact was the least bit unpredictable. Ma had been warned, and had not minded in the least. She had just told him that he would be the one to help with preparations while they waited for the other two to arrive. Besides, it gave Ma ample time to prepare on top of everything else. 

As was also predicted, Conner was the second to arrive. He hadn’t come in through the front door, but had entered through his bedroom window in stead. He’d changed and then wandered downstairs to help with whatever Ma and Bart were busying themselves with. Ma was working on dinner, telling them that they could grill hamburgers over the fire, or roast hot dogs. 

She already had a pie in the oven - more than one would be made that night, since she knew the heightened metabolism of two out of the three boys. To help contribute to the night, and the mounds of food that would be consumed, they had saved up money and given it to Ma for the grocery. But it had been Bart who had actually gone out to buy everything last minute to save the woman the trip. After all, he knew he was much faster, and then she didn’t have to go through the hassle. She was the one who was nice enough to deal with them for the weekend.

The plan, after all, had been to camp out in the backyard. It wasn’t  _really_  camping, they knew that, but that was okay. They needed to be reachable if something happened. And then Ma and Pa wouldn’t have to worry. Besides, they could be helpful with the chores while they were there - and not be in the way. By the time Kon had gotten there, the fire pit had been made and the tents set up, already furnished with sleeping bags, flash lights, and all the necessities. They were several yard from the house, which gave privacy, but they remained within acceptable range. 

Kon had gone to retrieve three logs of proper size to be their seating - they were going for authenticity, after all. But as he put them into place, and wedged them into the ground a bit, he was reminded that it was his responsibility to “clean up the mess later” unless they planned on doing this again.

They probably would, but they waited to see just in case.

As Tim arrived, parking his bike at the side of the house, he allowed himself inside, as he had been told to do so many times by now. It was still something he found to be awkward, but they’d insisted. Besides, Ma seemed to always get displeased with him when he didn’t. So as he passed through the door, he announced himself.

“Hey guys. So what can I do to help?”

“Gosh you’re just too slow, Tim. We already finished everything! You really should have just flown with Kon or let me carry you or  _something_. Youjusttakewaytoolongotherwiseandthatmadeusdoallthewor-”

“I get it, Bart. But I brought drinks at least.” He said with a smirk, holding up a few bags of 2-liters. This seemed to please the speedster as he got a nod of approval before he sped outside.

“Sorry to miss out on helping Mrs. Ke-”

“Timothy.”

“…Ma.”

“It’s no trouble at all, dear. I don’t mind in the least. I spend most of my days doing just this, anyway! It’s a joy for me. Just like having you three here is a joy. I think Conner just  finished with the last details outside. And Bart helped me with everything else. He’s so fast that he was able to do most of the work in the blink of an eye.”

Chuckling a bit to himself, he nodded to her as he set the drinks on the table. “Yeah. That’s how it goes with him.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get used to it. Goodness.”

“I got the wood!” 

Suddenly Bart was back. As he shifted to glance outside, he saw a rather hefty pile just a couple feet from the edge of the camp that had been set up. They probably wouldn’t use that much wood if they were to burn a fire for the whole weekend nonstop..

“Thanks, Bart.”

“Why don’t you three go outside and get settled.” Conner was descending the stairs, radio in hand. “It’s time for you to start enjoying your weekend off. Now don’t you waste your precious time. You boys never get to do something like this and I know it. Always off saving the world.. Now shoo.”

The three boys grinned at each other before they obeyed, leaving the kitchen and going off to make their little trek towards their camp.

It didn’t take long for night to fall. Before it got too dark, the fire had been started and they’d settled in on their respective logs. They’d started cooking their hamburgers and hot dogs almost immediately when they’d started the fire. There was going to be nothing left from the plate they’d been given. There was at least a dozen different kind of chips that were sitting around them, and equally as much soda. 

The night itself was passing quickly and easily. The stress had fallen from their shoulders, and their laughter had become lighter. Right now, they were just kids enjoying being kids. They were doing what their classmates all talked about for once. Just sitting around, doing nothing, worrying about nothing. They were away from school, and around friends. Stuffing their faces with good food, not caring whether it was healthy or not. They didn’t have to carry their communicators around them in anticipation of a call. They’d left them inside the house, and Ma and Pa had promised to listen out - though they didn’t need to. Conner knew he would hear them if they sounded. 

And as time wore on, he was straining himself to listen for the familiar ring less and less. 

Things were quiet besides their shenanigans, the only other sounds to be heard being those of the land with crickets, rustling trees, and the animals in the barn just a ways away. 

But after a while, they quieted and just looked to the fire. They just listened. They just… were.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Tim murmured, glancing to the two for a moment before he just looked back to the flames, poking at the burning logs with his stick. 

“A little.”

“Is it bad that it’s weird?” Bart asked, looking between the two.

Kon smirked a bit wryly. “Not really, considering.”

Maybe in a way, it was bad that they felt out of place doing this sort of thing. That they felt out of their element. They didn’t let it hold them back, or keep them from enjoying this any less, but it didn’t change that they weren’t exactly sure how people could just live like this every day. 

“But it’s still probably something that’s good to do every one in a while. To relax.”

Kon nodded, and Bart hummed a quiet agreement. And for a while, that was how they stayed. But it wasn’t too long. There was never silence for too long when Bart was around, and that was alright.

“Can we make smores now?”

Because that usually meant that they were laughing. 


End file.
